Invocations
by Demonic Host
Summary: What started out as a favor to investigate a cooperation turned into much more. Kurama should have known that he was compromised when he found excuses to visit her outside of the contractual times. Will the relationship stay platonic or will another client force him to reconsider the relationship potentials? After all, even the oldest creatures must fight relationship competition.


Blanket Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I believe I ever will, own any characters or story lines from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Invocations **

_**Chapter One**_

There was a certain elegance to the room provided by the arched roof, quality furniture, and well placed lighting. Those tactile decisions that had been made and crafted to suit the purposes of this establishment. But there was something more underneath the surface that lent the place a more formal air. Something that blended the concept of sophistication with intimacy. And it was perhaps that reason, among another, that he sat patiently after being escorted to this office.

The door opened as another person entered the serene room. Kurama, more commonly known as Shuuichi, rose from his chair as a sign of respect. Though he personally hadn't come to respect this man just yet, it was common courtesy. When the business man came into view there wasn't a moment wasted as Kurama took in his initial impression of the man. His stature and facial features marked this man of business as being descended from both East Asian decent as well as Western European. His tailor fitted, navy blue suit was well pressed and of decent quality. Not too expensive of a fabric but not something the average working citizen could go out and buy without first saving up. Much like Kurama's own suit. Unlike Kurama, this man did not hide the fact that he was visually taking measure of him.

"Please, have a seat."

Smoothly, Kurama sat down. He absentmindedly unbuttoned his jacket, adjusting it for comfort as the man before him did the same. Though this was poised as a rather formal business there was no imposing desk to separate them. There was, however, a sturdy table of western influence with delicate carvings around the rim.

"My name is Yashida, Ichida," the man introduced himself. "And I will be conducting this meeting to determine if you are a suitable candidate for our program."

"It must be a blessing to have the ability to be selective of clientele in today's economy," Kurama commented smoothly.

Yashida nodded, "Our first loyalty lies with the founding principles of our company Mr. Minamino. You understand that this means we must protect our assets even if that means interviewing seemingly upstanding members of this society. So this may take some time. Potentially multiple sessions. Do you mind?"

"No, I do not. After all, the more impatient we are, the more mistakes we make. I would prefer no mistakes were made."

The man before him politely smiled as he folded his hands on the table. "Then we are off to a very good start."

"So what structure is this interview going to take Mr. Yashida?" Kurama asked politely.

"A little bit of everything I am afraid. We will conduct financial reports as well as research any prior infractions of legal matters. So if there is anything that might be of concern, feel free to voice it now. Otherwise we will not have a lenient view when we find out for ourselves."

Kurama nodded. He crossed his hands on the table as though he were considering the mans words. But he already knew that as Shuuichi Minamino he checked out. There wasn't any marks that the human realm would know of. His life as Youko Kurama, however, would have had this man blowing the building up just to get rid of him. He had stolen a lot of things in that long life time.

"There is nothing to report," Kurama said with a gracious smile.

"You are quite sure of that?"

"You see between my mother's illness when I was a teenager, senior high school exams, and taking over my step-father's company, I'm afraid have not had time to commit anything disreputable for your company to find."

Unless, of course, Koenma's worry about them being more than a human business was true. But so far, Kurama had yet to feel or even smell anything from Demon World. Hiei must have found the elusive contact information from somewhere though so Kurama wasn't going to rule out non-human activity.

"Speaking of finding, how did you find out about our services?" Yashida pressed.

"Through a friend. He deals in many a thing and would like to be left anonymous."

The man before him nodded in understanding. "As you are aware, discretion and personal integrity are some of our company's goals."

"I am aware," Kurama replied as he sat back, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. "And it is one of the reasons I have come to you."

"And the others?"

Green eyes closed in a moment of self-reflexion. Yes he had taken this case as a favor to Koenma. It could potentially turn into a long term engagement and required a lot more finesse than most of the current spirit detectives had displayed so far. And if they had even a hint of that they lacked in other means. Specifically the social connections and financial means to make this believable.

There was more to the story than that, not that he had told Koenma of course. Kurama knew better to believe that Koenma would understand that even if he was invested for other reasons, that he would not be compromised. Humanity and most of demon kind had a way of compromising itself if even the smallest of attachments were made. And Koenma had assumed the same of him in the past.

The truth was that despite all of his resources, the red head was lonely. His mother was happily remarried with a new son in junior High School to focus on. Hiei was more often then not in Demon World with Makuro. Yusuke was engaged to the lively Keiko and was struggling under the weight of finding a suitable job for his talents. Even Kuwabara was otherwise entertained trying to make something out of his life. Something that didn't revolve around fighting and saving the day in the shadows. They were growing up. And like how the job united them, now that it was out of the picture they were drifting apart.

Reopening his eyes, Kurama sighed. "I am surrounded by familiar faces day in and day out. I have the power and the wealth to make a change in their lives by increasing the profits at their expense and yet I have not abused this power. For that I have the respect of those in the company and in the community."

"How does that affect your decision to come to us?"

It was a leading question and they both knew that. Kurama was not so arrogant to believe that he was alone in his status. Because when one boiled down even all of his history to the basics a common theme prevailed. Well, themes. And those were the things that were universal in any realm.

"I have their respect, but I am alone. I do not have a peer group in which to be familiar with any longer," Kurama continued his long explanation.

Even when he was a thief he had what might loosely be considered a peer group. Though none could match his skill it had been the closest thing to an accepting group he had gotten until he met Yusuke. Oh his human mother loved him and he had been willing to die for her but she would never truly know him. She knew her son - Shuuichi. Just like all of his classmates had, how his employees did. That was only half of the person he was and he had been reminded of that more and more these last few years. Only during his time as a spirit detective had anyone got to see and understand both halves of his whole self.

"And I suppose I have come to realize that I am lacking a key component of happiness."

"And what would that be Mr. Minamoto?" Yashida asked as pleasant as one unfamiliar man could given the situation.

"Intimacy," Kurama responded without blinking as he leaned forward. He noted the shift in the man's posture and chuckled. "No, I am not meaning anything sexual. I do not want to change the services I have requested."

He might have been lonely in his own right, but Kurama had never slept with any women without very meticulous planning first. Women from Demon World were, by large, beautiful. But they were also as deadly if not more so than their male counter parts. Fox spirits were sensual and often sexual creatures but he had survived as long as he had because he planned everything carefully. Especially his sexual partners. And if that meant decades or even a century between encounters, he was fine with that. Kurama had never been one to let physical desires rule his actions. Nor emotions. It had always been his greatest asset.

Still, he did miss the simple creature comforts and it was starting to weigh on him after such a long deprivation. Thankfully Koenma had given him a reason to indulge as he was the only one who could fulfill this mission.

"What type of intimacy are you hoping that we can supply for you?"

Yashida was subtle in a certain way, most would have never caught that this was an interrogation as much as it was a profiling session. Kurama wasn't most people. He knew what this man was doing, what he had been trained to do. He could practically see how this man was sorting information for the psychological profile. It wouldn't be complete of course for a few more sessions of course but this was like the first impression. It was the first step into becoming one of their valued clients. And once he was then it would be Kurama's turn to poke his nose into many different faucets.

"A familiar type of intimacy. The kind you experience as you listen to another's breathing and feel their heart beating when you fall asleep and when you awake. When you come home for dinner, knowing that there will be someone familiar waiting for you without question. Not necessarily a romantic interest so much as a comfortable arrangement."

Yashida shifted in his chair in understanding. "You want a long term engagement then?"

Nodding, Kurama peered at the man cautiously. He could tell from the slight tightening on his mouth and eyes that he already knew exactly which asset to use to fill the position. But there was some reluctance in his face and that was something that interested Kurama.

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No sir. It's just that long term engagement tend to become sexual in nature, we have not fulfilled a platonic relationship for an extended period without the client requesting a change in the contract. You are aware that you need to renagotiate a contract prior to taking steps to change the relationship?"

"I am aware. And I have no interest in anything changing upon the final negations."

Yashida sat forward with a knowing look. Like he had heard it before. He probably had of course, given that most men did like to believe that their will was stronger than their body.

"Mr. Minamino, we all have desires. And they are acceptable. We just ask that you evaluate the situation and not overstep the limitations you will agree upon. After all, some of our assets may not be-"

Kurama held up his hand to stop the man mid sentence. "I assure you, my self-control will remain intact. As will the innocence of the young woman who you feel fulfills the role."

Yashida looked ahead with a neutral expression. Though Kurama could see the tension lines in his face.

"Innocence?"

Kurama relaxed with a very light shrug. "I would prefer a young woman who will not and has not engaged in sexual activities outside of the arrangement. I feel it would create a barrier between the connected feeling that I am seeking to feel."

"Of course...of course...but that is asking a lot of one of our assets..."

Ah, there the reluctance was again. That really spiked Kurama's interest.

"I feel that the control I show should be mirrored in a potential partner. It would only be appropriate. You do have someone who fits this requirement do you not? I was lead to believe this was the most diverse and thorough service in the world."

"We do and we are. Before we are ready to introduce the two of you, there will be a few more sessions first. My assistant will set up the next session and provide you with a list of the documents you will need to bring."

Step one, done. Well almost.


End file.
